ROTARY DIAL
[[Archivo:Rotary_dial_1920_by_official_ghost-da1qedv.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST.]] ROTARY DIAL (DISCO DE MARCAR) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Serie "COMMUNICATIONS". Fue publicada un 21 de abril de 2016 y actualmente supera las 165 mil visitas en YouTube. Es el caso uno, parte uno de la serie a la cual pertenece: "El 28 de mayo de 1923, Frances Elsner fue bendecida con un bebé, al que nombró Henry. Este chico no tuvo la mejor infancia; creció sin un padre, el cual huyó y perdió el contacto con su pareja, lo que no fue bueno ni para el niño o su madre. De hecho, Frances no estaba emocionalmente estable, y debido a su Acromatopsia (enfermedad de la visión en la cual solo son percibidos el blanco, negro y gris, a parte de sus tonalidades) sin diagnosticar, era difícil para ella vivir por su cuenta. Para superar su soledad, desquitaba su dolor en su hijo, constantemente recordándole que, un día, los dos inevitablemente moririan, y entonces ella no se sentiría sola. Deliraba sobre que no podía esperar ese día y cuando Henry muriese. Él pudo ser capaz de escapar del abuso de su madre gracias a su amiga de la infancia, Nancy (HOUSEWIFE RADIO). Su habilidad de ver los colores en relación a los sonidos le fascinaba, y los dos rápidamente se volvieron los amigos más cercanos. Mientras que Frances era muy estricta y le prohibía dejarla sola a menos que fuera a la escuela, él siempre encontraba la manera de escaparse e ir a jugar con su amiga. Los dos crecieron juntos y se casaron en la primavera de 1950. Estando ahora solo, no encontraba una razón para seguir en contacto con su madre. Así, la única persona que quedaba en la vida de Frances, se alejó de ella completamente." Es la precuela de BLACK & WHITE. Intérprete: DAINA Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *YouTube (Oficial) *Soundcloud *Dropbox (MP3) *Dropbox (Instrumental) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. Inglés= the years went by Tears just kept on flowing! But back in the Roaring 20s… Everything was just swell! Call me, call me, baby Check me on the cheek and all night I’ll wait for your reply Now listen listen listen here, I can’t wait for you to die I’d look you in the eyes but they’re closed You don’t seem to understand All’s just copacetic Number after number after cry after cry I’m a little dizzy but it’s all gonna end Why, all the ones that I love have hung up the telephone Time after time after time after time after Time and time again again I’ll only speak to you And maybe you should give me back the love I gave to you I’ve given up on any kind of hope that’s left for me The wires on the telephone are tangled around me I can tell you this: (Oh!) Time is just a-ticking away (Now, hey, now) For you For you Ignoring my demise After dark and after I’ve called you for the 43rd time It’s driving me mad! as the tears kept flowing, Well… Sometimes you just gotta accept the worst. Now, if you’ll have a look 30 years later… As you can see, everything’s gone wrong! Call me, call me, baby 1-2-3-4 My mind’s up in a tizzy Where are you going, my darling? Some things are better left alone Where are you going, my darling? Some things should better stay at home Why do you never talk to me? Some things are better left alone Where are you going, my darling? Some things should better stay at home Why do you never talk to me? Stitch, sew, cut ties Stitch sew, live and die Stitch, sew, I tried Stitch, sew, you’re alive Stitch, sew, cut ties Stitch sew, live and die Stitch, sew, I tried Stitch, sew, I’m alive Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Time after time after time after time, I can tell you this (Oh!) Time is just a-ticking away (Now, hey, now) For you, for you Nevermore, forevermore Love is nothing but a waste Join hands in a beautiful marriage It’s driving me mad! I can tell you this (Oh!) Life is just a-ticking away (Now, hey, now) For you, for you Threaded cords and sewing words Say “I do” and end the world Baby, now, for the 87th time It’s driving me mad! Call me, call me, baby Check me on the cheek and all night I’ll wait for your reply Now listen listen listen here, I can’t wait for you to die I’d look you in the eyes but they’re closed You don’t seem to understand All’s just copacetic Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Number after number after cry after cry I’m a little dizzy but it’s all gonna end Why, all the ones that I love have hung up the telephone Time after time after time after time after Time and time again again I’ll only speak to you And maybe you should give me back the love I gave to you I’ve given up on any kind of hope that’s left for me The wires on the telephone are tangled around me I can tell you this: (Oh!) Time is just a-ticking away (Now, hey, now) For you For you Ignoring my demise After dark and after I’ve called you for the 110th time It’s driving me mad! (Stitch, sew, cut ties Stitch sew, live and die) It’s driving me mad! oh, my… Looks like you’ve found yourself all alone! Poor girl. You won’t be alone much longer. Remember that, will you? |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería rotary_dial_1950_by_official_ghost-da1qf8y.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Interpretada por DAINA